Many people who could benefit from a low-impact exercise routine are unable to do so due to lack of mobility. Such persons include the elderly, or those who have suffered an injury or some incapacity, or persons recovering from surgery. There is a need for a multipurpose gym apparatus that can be used in a variety of clinical and home settings where the principal user remains stationary, e.g. where the user is seated. Further it will be advantageous to provide a device that can effortlessly be adjusted to accommodate varying levels of exercise intensity.
It is therefore advantageous to provide an exercise or therapy apparatus that can be readily utilized by a stationary person. Such stationary exercises will generally be accomplished while the participant is seated, but the subject apparatus can be readily adapted to benefit a bedridden person as well.
There is provided herein an exercise apparatus and system which will also benefit a person who has lower extremity dependent edema or a person at risk of deep vein thrombosis. It can also be used for strengthening and endurance exercises. Multiple levels of resistance allow patients to build both upper and lower extremity strength, core strength and endurance while safely sitting in their chair.
Among the benefits provided to a stationary participant by the subject apparatus are low impact exercise, stress relief, stretching of legs or arms to improve mobility and range of motion, all while developing strength. Breathing, aerobic and lung improvements are also contemplated as well as increased cardio-vascular activity and endurance.
The subject apparatus can provide a low impact workout operating on upper and lower extremities at the same time if desired. A variety of active and passive Range of Motion exercises can be incorporated into a workout routine with the subject equipment.
Furthermore, the apparatus allows a therapist to easily convey simple instructions to less capable users, generally just push, or pull. Regular rhythmic activity can often benefit dementia patients, serving to increase their interests. For other patients, simple resistance bouncing of the legs may provide proprioceptive benefits whereby the motion and pressure feedback can give positive and useful feedback to one's muscles and joints. For other patients, increased activities may serve to decrease incidence of bedsores.
Use of the subject device also may be seen as motivational. Sensory stimuli from movement and exercise can improve focus and concentration for some patients. Even a sitting patient can fully participate.
The apparatus is particularly suitable for two people to use at once, participating together at the same time in a dual action mode, either helping or just entertaining each other. The device is especially suitable for physical therapists, occupational therapists, fitness professionals and persons that simply want to become more active.
Many users of this device will already be suffering from limited mobility, for any number of reasons. This apparatus allows them to have some physical activity, making them feel better physically by strength and stretch training, and also mentally as they improve physically. Moods will improve and users of this device will feel good and happy.
Some people resent physical therapy and being told what exercises they should do, particularly older people in nursing homes with little control over their daily routines. The subject apparatus provides a variety of different possible exercises, and can be utilized with or without guidance. The user can feel independent by deciding how to use the apparatus, providing a sense of accomplishment and control.
Another advantage to this design is that many people with many different capabilities or limitations can all use the same apparatus. It may be operated by someone who uses one or both hands only, or it may be operated by someone who uses one or both legs only.
Further, the apparatus provides a wide variety of activities and intensities. As the apparatus is manually controlled, it is easy for a user to switch activities or vary the intensity of the activity. This way the user may avoid fatigue, and can rest one part of the body while still exercising another.
The apparatus may serve as a warm-up activity before the user goes on to perform other more strenuous exercises. For most users, though, no overly strenuous exercises need be experienced, and the exercises performed with the subject apparatus will satisfy all their activity needs.
For those requiring assistance, someone else, perhaps a physical therapist, a friend, a volunteer, or loved one can simply place the user's hands or feet on the device, and can move the apparatus back and forth, or move the patient's legs up and down as in marching, thereby facilitating the exercise needed. The helper likewise receives some beneficial exercise while assisting the other person.
The typical intended audience for the subject device and method are relatively inactive, sedentary or less capable people who are not usually able to perform physical activity. Regular use of the subject exercise apparatus can therefore help maintain general physical and functional well being. As such, it may help strengthen some muscles, expand the lungs, protect the joints, improve balance and range of motion, assist in burning calories, thereby contributing to weight loss, lower blood sugar, lower cholesterol count, improve circulation, improve mood, and reduce stress. It may also help improve bowel movements, through muscle and tissue use, and may tend to improve bladder control problems. If desired, the user can achieve the cardiovascular benefits of an aerobic workout, while strengthening muscles in the trunk, arms and legs. Such a workout tends to increase the user's appetite, as well as respiration, focus and concentration.